


telling you is impossible now

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: (based off sayonara namiki michi)mori reminisces about sora, who's no longer in his life.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Kudos: 8





	telling you is impossible now

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble! i keep giving the soara boys pain ajssjjd i love them pls :(

_ The autumn sky is far away _

_ I couldn’t tell you my honest feelings _

-

_ “Sora?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “What type of song are you writing?” Mori looked at the scattered papers, a telltale sign that Sora was having trouble. _

_ “Ahhhh… I just want to write a sad song! You know, one that makes you feel a ‘kapan’ in your heart!” Attempting to form gestures with his hands, Sora waved them around hoping to give off the right image. Mori understood..sorta. _

_ “I see… well you’re a pretty cheerful person right? So it would be pretty hard…” Mori thought for a bit about ways to help Sora. _

_ “Mo~ri~ what about you? What kind of things made you feel like that?” Sora looked up towards Mori with hopeful eyes. _

_ “Ehh? I don’t really know… what about if you got rejected by a crush?” He didn’t think much of the suggestion before throwing it out, but that really made it too obvious. _

_ “Eh?! Mori’s been rejected before? Wahh~ That’s shocking! Who was it ~ who was it ~ ?” _

_ “Ahaha… it’s really nothing, nobody you’d know. It was back in elementary school!” _

“Ahh.. if only you’d known, Sora. I’m a bad liar.” Mori looked out from the balcony and into the wind, feeling the autumn breeze.

“I really wasn’t able to say it huh? All those times..”

_ As Sora rushed out, full of adrenaline, Mori followed after him. They were both on a high, just having fun running around..  _

_ “S-Sora!”  _

_ “Hm, Mori?” _

_ “I-” And nothing came out. Like it never happened, the urge to confess his true feelings was buried further into his heart. _

_ “It’s nothing, let’s keep going?” _

“It was like I kept chasing you, after all. You were a ball of energy everywhere you went… you never gave up. And after falling in love with your songs, your music.. I fell in love with you.”

_ “Uwa-!” Mori’s glasses fell askew as Sora buried himself in Mori’s scarf.  _

_ “Oi, Sora!! You have your own scarf, why are you using mine?!” The brunette just mumbled something like “but Mori’s so warm ~” and continued to bury himself further. _

_ “Mou..Soushi, help me-!” Somehow, Mori felt like his face becoming warm wasn’t only because of his scarf. _

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you earlier, my feelings, that I love you. Now what can I do? I’ll keep chasing you, I’ll keep watching you…

but you’re no longer here.”

_ “Sora? Do you remember when.. we performed at the third year sendoff? I think I just fell in love with your music all over again at that moment.” _

_ “Ehh~ You’re making me blush, Mori! I’m glad you were there for me though. Without you, I think I wouldn’t be here with you and everyone in SOARA.” _

“Sora… I wanted to tell you for the longest time. 

I wanted to tell you,

your smile, your songs, and most importantly you,

you brought colour in my life. 

I’m sorry that I love you, and I was never able to tell you how much I loved you.

In our next lives, I hope you’ll remember me, show me that smile again? 

I’ll be waiting for you, Sora. Looking up at the blue sky, that is you, I’ll wait for you.

_ Goodbye, thank you, see you later. _ ”

-

_ As children we honestly couldn’t say it _

_ But the truth is I love you _


End file.
